


The Story of Us

by love_dani



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_dani/pseuds/love_dani
Summary: They've shared looks and polite smiles for seven months now. She wonders what took them so long to finally talk. College AU.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. One.

I glanced around the library as I sat at my usual table. The place was empty except for the librarian, her two student assistants, and me. Normally, I would bask in the calm quiet of the afternoon but not today. No, today was different.

Early on in the semester, I made a routine for myself which, for the past seven months, I stuck to religiously. Every morning, I woke up at eight, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and went to class. I'd have a few breaks in between and then after my last class ended, depending on which day of the week it is, I'd either go to the gym for volleyball training or to the library to study for a couple of hours.

Since today's Tuesday, I headed to the library. Everything had been going well until I took my seat and noticed the empty table across from me.

My head tilted the slightest bit to the side. How...unusual.

Shrugging, I took next week's readings from my bag and placed them neatly in front of me. I didn't have to go through it until, like, Friday but two years in university had taught me that it's better to do what I can now rather than cram everything later.

Mango sharpie in hand, I skimmed to where I last stopped reading and started from there. I got two and a half paragraphs in before I started tapping the sharpie against the wood, my leg bouncing under the table. Above me, the air conditioning unit hummed quietly.

I shifted in my seat. Was it always this quiet here?

It was when I've gone through the last half of my third paragraph for a whole ten minutes that I couldn't take it anymore. I sneaked a peek at the table in front of me.

Still empty.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I glanced at my phone to check the time. Eighteen minutes past four.

_He's late…_

I looked back at my phone. Nineteen minutes past four now.

_He's never been this late before._

Not that I care, obviously. It's just that for as long as I can remember, he almost always got here earlier than me. He'd only arrived later than me a few times and even then, they were only for a couple of minutes. He had never missed a day before. Rain or shine, I knew that he'd be at his usual seat at the table across mine without fail.

And you know, when a person who sat in front of you twice a week for seven months suddenly didn't one afternoon, you're bound to notice his absence.

What I did not understand, however, is why it bothered me so much. He was a stranger after all.

I guess I just really liked my routine and this boy not showing was messing it up.

_This is annoying._

Frowning even deeper, I pulled out my planner and spread it on top of the now yellow pages of my readings.

I inwardly flinched at the sorry state of this month's calendar. Almost every square was filled with scribbles of requirements, reports, and a few extracurricular activities.

At least finals week wasn't until next month.

Perhaps I can squeeze a night out before then if I finish all my requirements early. Goodness knows I'll need one after this month. Maybe I'll even buy a new dress—

All of a sudden, a loud thud resounded across the library. I looked up, startled.

Standing by his usual seat, right in my line of sight, was the boy who without even knowing it, had disrupted the smooth, color-coded, rose-scented schedule of my life. His eyes shifted from the pile of books he so ungracefully dropped on the table to me, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Sorry."

Now believe me when I say that in the seven months we've spent studying opposite each other, this was the first time he'd ever spoken to me. For seven months, I had unconsciously wondered what his voice sounded like and now, I finally heard it. Call me cliché or hopeless but I'd be lying if I said it didn't do weird things to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.


	2. Two.

I offered him a small smile.

"It's okay."

"Thanks."

His fingers pulled the long knitted scarf from where it hung on his neck and as he began to take off his coat, I couldn't help but study his appearance.

He had decided on a blue button down and khaki pants today. For some reason, he reminded me of the boys from that one fraternity that liked to throw the grandest parties.

He'd fit in well though. He's totally nailed that laid back preppy style he's got going on.

My eyes raked over his tall figure.

I never really paid attention before but I could see now just how attractive he was. Even with his hair tousled and his nose slightly red from the cold, he looked gorgeous.

The scraping of his chair against the floor pulled me back from my thoughts. His eyes met mine and as I continued to stare, I noticed the corners of his mouth lift slightly, like he was trying not to smile. I quickly tore my gaze away, horrified that I was caught checking him out.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes. I yelped, nearly falling off my seat.

"What—?"

The person behind me chuckled. "You're jumpy."

"Oh, it's you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me. "What, not happy to see me?"

"We literally saw each other yesterday," I muttered. "And what are you wearing?"

I gave his outfit a once over as I moved my bag to the floor so he could sit beside me.

"This, my dearest, is a suit. I mean, I know you're not as smart as me but I thought it was pretty obvious."

I made a face at him, unimpressed.

"Lose the glasses. You look like the men in black."

"Which is exactly what I was going for. I just had my creative shot taken for the yearbook."

At twenty-two, Naruto was two years my senior. If all goes well with his finals, he was set to graduate with latin honors in a little over a month.

"Sure you're graduating?" I teased.

"Ha-ha. You think you're so funny, don't you?"

I winked at him.

"So, what's up?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from flipping through my reviewers on the table.

"Why are you here?"

His face lit up. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something."

I nodded, prodding him to go on.

"I'm going to med school! I got the letter today!"

It took me a moment to register the news. When I finally did, my lips broke into the biggest grin.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Congratulations!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. My cheeks hurt from smiling so wide but I didn't care at the moment.

It's always been his dream to become a doctor and now, he was finally going to be one. I was so happy for him, I felt like my heart would burst.

"You proud?"

I nodded against his shoulder. He laughed and placed a kiss on top of my head. In the corner of my eye, I saw my library buddy get up from his seat and disappear into the shelves.

I pulled away from Naruto.

"Yale?"

He grinned. "You know it. Your cousin's going to an Ivy League."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back for another hug. He smelled like cologne.

"C'mon, fix your things. I'm taking you to dinner."

I bounced excitedly and did as he said, thoughts of lessons and schedules and handsome strangers already leaving my head.

I hooked my arm around Naruto's as we walked towards the exit. Behind us, my library buddy's table remained empty.


	3. Three.

After a nice dinner outside campus, Naruto walked me back to my dorm with the promise of hanging out after finals were over.

Now, two weeks later, I was back in the library, except today was Wednesday instead of Tuesday and according to my schedule, I should be in the volleyball court and not here. However, volleyball training was done for the semester and with finals week looming in, I figured I'd try studying three times a week now instead of the usual two.

Now let it be known that my routines were sacred and that everytime I try to mix it up before its predetermined death at the end of the semester, unfortunate things happen.

Like last year, I decided to go ice skating instead of going to volleyball like usual and I ended up with a sore butt and a sprained ankle. And then the year before that, I tried cutting a class and missed a surprise quiz and almost got into a car accident.

Naruto says that I just have really bad luck but I know better. I just hope that that wouldn't be the case this time.

My table was free as usual. However, the one in front of it was not.

Seated there was my nameless library buddy, looking at me with questioning eyes.

I imagined him thinking something like 'are we studying Wednesdays too?' or something along those lines because, really, how funny would that be?

Then it occurred to me: could it be that he knew my schedule? Tuesdays and Fridays weren't hard to remember after all.

I tried not to smile.

I mean, I could be wrong and he was honestly just surprised at seeing me two days in a row. Or maybe he was thinking of something confusing and I happened to stand at the spot he was staring at.

The thought immediately took a hit on my mood. _That_ , I wasn't sure I should be happy about.

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly. Like always, my library buddy and I shared exhausted looks and tired sighs a couple of times.

After seven long months, I had gotten used to sharing these empathetic and weirdly comforting looks with him. Except now, these looks elicited a feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite describe.

At ten past six, I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up the stack of books I planned to check out. I made it two steps away from the table before I tripped on my own feet, my books hitting the carpeted floor in a series of loud thuds.

_There's my unfortunate moment._

"Crap."

I got off my knees to pick up the fallen textbooks when another pair of hands entered my field of vision.

It was library buddy.

"Here," he murmured as he handed me an orange hardbound. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

I took the book from him. This was so embarrassing.

"No problem." He gave me an easy smile and in that moment, I swear I wanted to melt into the ground. His eyes wandered to the books I was cradling.

"Statistics!"

"Yeah!"

He said it in such an 'aha!' voice that I temporarily forgot about my shame and grinned. So he'd wondered about my major, too.

"You?"

"Political Science."

"Cool. You want to be a lawyer?"

"Aa," he nodded. "Won't be saying goodbye to school anytime soon."

I laughed. He was so charming, it was a miracle I haven't turned into goo yet.

It was then that I noticed his eyes. One startling black and one deep purple. The difference wasn't too noticeable but I had always been observant to little details.

"You have heterochromia?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"You noticed?" He looked positively surprised. "Yeah, my mom used to say I was an alley cat in my past life."

I imagined him as a cat but immediately wished that I didn't.

"It's pretty."

I blinked.

What the hairballs?

Sakura, you little—!

"I have to go."

He looked a little taken aback by the sudden declaration but nodded nonetheless. "Of course. You need help with that?"

I gave him a tight-lipped smile. I needed to get out of here before I embarrassed myself any further. "No, it's fine. Thank you though."

"You sure?" He asked. "That looks heavy."

"It's fine," I laughed but even to my ears, it sounded way too forced. "See you around."

"See you Friday," he corrected before walking back to his seat, hand raised in a goodbye.

_Oh my god, he did know my schedule!_

I quickly exited the library but not after receiving an exaggerated wink from the librarian as she checked out my books for me. I knew without even looking at a mirror that my face was as red as a tomato.

On my way back to my dorm, I realized that in my starstrucked state, I failed to get his name. I bit my lip.

Oh, well. I couldn't really blame myself. He was just so much prettier up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other story "Ghost" too. :)


	4. Four.

My unfortunate moment, turns out, did not stop at me falling on my face in the library because it started to rain.

"Shoot!"

The rain poured in sheets as I ran the rest of the way to my dorm. It was a good thing my bag was waterproof so the books I borrowed were safe and dry.

I couldn't say the same about me though. I was completely drenched.

When I opened the door to my shared room, the smell of something good and greasy greeted my nose. Ino, my roommate, was lounging on her bed, iPad in hand and already halfway through a pizza box.

"Save some for me."

She looked up from her screen and scrunched her nose at the sight of my, well, everything.

"There's another box on your desk."

"Thanks," I said, reaching for my bath robe. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Ino hummed dismissively and went back to whatever she was watching before I came in, totally unbothered by the trail of water I was leaving on our floor.

I dove for the pizza as soon as I got back from the shower. I devoured my first slice, realizing just now how hungry I was.

"How much do I owe you?" I sang happily as I munched on my second slice.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me who the guy is."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "The guy who's got you all smiley. What's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even as I said this, I could feel my face getting hot. I resisted the urge to touch my cheek. Was I really acting smiley?

"You walked in the rain and you still look like someone just hung the moon for you, so spill."

"Just 'cause I'm happy doesn't mean there's a guy, pig."

Ino only raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow. "Okay, so what's got you smiling so wide then? Did you get exempted from a final or something?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food, hoping that if I stayed quiet, Ino would let it go. No such thing happened. She was still staring at me with inquisitive blue eyes.

"Okay, fine," I finally cracked. "There _is_ a guy."

Ino squealed. "I knew it!"

"But it's not what you think! He just helped me when I dropped my stuff earlier then we talked for a little bit."

"Uh-huh… Was he cute?"

Before I could stop it, a dreamy sigh escaped my lips. "Extremely."

"Sounds to me like you have a crush." A Cheshire cat smile appeared on her face as I almost choked on my pizza.

"Ino!"

"Hey, no need to look so scandalized. I think it's sweet."

"Really?"

"Like a meet-cute in a romcom," she smiled. "Did you get his name and number?"

"No," I replied. "And it can't be a meet-cute because I've known him since the start of the school year."

This time, Ino was the one who looked scandalized. She opened her mouth—to shout profanities or hound me with questions probably—but I started talking before she could get a word in.

"Okay, I don't really know him but we've been studying together in the library for seven months now," I explained. "And we just had our first real conversation a while ago."

Ino's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Seven months and you only talked now?! Sakura!"

"We sat on different tables!" I exclaimed as Ino threw a pillow at me. All of a sudden, I found myself feeling more and more confused. "And we've exchanged looks and nods before but I don't know… I've never really, like, _noticed-noticed_ him until recently."

Ino nodded and moved to the foot of my bed, encouraging me to share more.

"One day I was totally fine and then suddenly, I couldn't focus on my work because his table was empty when I came. And it's so weird because we don't even know each other and his business shouldn't even concern concern me."

"But it did."

I looked at Ino and sighed. "Yes, and I don't know how to feel about it."

"Well," Ino began, digging her chin into my mattress. "If you like him then you better move fast. School's ending soon and I doubt you'd be seeing each other over the summer."

She looked at me sympathetically and gently patted my leg.

I sighed as I fell on my back, my head hitting the pillow dead on. Feelings were hard and more importantly, I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship just yet.

"I don't know about moving fast but I think I'd like to be his friend."

 _Yes_ , I smiled to myself. A friendship was always a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find writing in Sasuke's point of view a lot easier, weirdly.


	5. Five.

The next day found me sick and irritable. After that unexpected trek in the rain last night, it was no surprise that I had fallen into this horrible predicament.

I groaned as I smushed my face deeper into my pillow.

I hated getting sick. My senses dulled and everything hurt and it messed up my routine. Have I mentioned what happens when I stray from my routine?

It was not good.

I would have to skip all my classes today. It was a drag but with my fever at 39 degrees, I was in no condition to leave bed. Thankfully, Ino had gotten some paracetamol and a gel patch for my fever before she left for her morning class, but until she came back, I would have to take care of myself on my own.

I contemplated calling Naruto but figured I could handle a few more hours alone. Besides, I planned on sleeping the rest of the day anyway so there really was no need to bother him.

Closing my eyes, I silently prayed for a quick recovery and fell back asleep.

When Friday came, I felt considerably better. My fever had broken the night before although my nose was still stuffy.

I decided to skip class again today just to make sure my fever won't come back. Unfortunately, I started feeling restless come late afternoon, the words 'see you Friday' echoing in my head.

I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have but I thought about all the possible things my still nameless but absolutely handsome library buddy would think if I didn't show.

I sighed. I needed to return some books anyway.

I got to the library sometime around five—a good one hour after I usually do. After handing some books to the librarian, I decided to sit at one of the nearby tables.

It wasn't my usual one either but the need to rest my head on a cool surface came in much too quick and much too intense to put off.

A groan escaped my lips. _Stupid sinuses._

I closed my eyes, burying my head in my arms in an attempt to relieve the building pressure in my skull.

About five or so minutes later, my headache went away. I propped my chin up on one palm, careful not to move my head too fast.

"Hey," a voice, low and smooth, said next to me. "I thought I scared you away."

I looked up with a start, the pounding in my head returning with a vengeance. It was my library buddy, leaning coolly against the table, a lazy smirk on his face.

I cursed in my head. So much for not moving too fast.

"Oh, no," I shook my head as minutely as I could. "You didn't. I, um, wasn't feeling well so I decided to come later than usual."

I tried for a smile but with my face still stiff and puffy, I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace instead.

Library Buddy frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay now?"

He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mhm. I do have a cold though so you might want to keep your distance."

"I think I'll be fine," he replied after a second. He flashed me a lopsided smile, that to my chagrin, did funny things to my heart. I forced myself to calm down.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way." He held out his hand. The thought of a handshake and of how old-fashioned it was brought a smile to lips.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Well, Sakura Haruno, I must say it's good to finally meet you."

I took his proffered hand in mine. "I could say the same about you. It's nice to finally have a name to go with the face."

Sasuke chuckled. A few tables down, a geeky-looking student glared and shushed at us.

"That guy must have supersonic hearing," I muttered.

Sasuke just grunted and ran a hand through his inky locks. My eyes practically glazed over. _Did he really have to do that so… enticingly?_

"Do you want to talk someplace else, maybe over coffee?" He asked.

I blinked owlishly. _Like a date?_

I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out. I tried again. Still nothing.

I don't know how many more times I did that but I must've already looked like a fish because Sasuke finally took pity on me and backtracked. "Or we could stay here. That's fine too."

_Did I want to stay here?_

My eyes unconsciously traveled down his form, taking in his appearance for the first time since I got here.

He was wearing a white dress shirt today. Paired with well-fitting black pants, a stainless steel watch, and leather shoes, he looked nothing short of stunning.

But I knew he didn't always dress this nicely. I've seen him in t-shirts and cargo shorts before, and somehow, the thought of him being just another regular guy gave me comfort.

I thought about the events from two days ago. There were a lot of things that I was scared of and there were a lot of things I wasn't sure about, but one thing was certain: I really did want to be his friend.

Making up my mind, I smiled.

"Coffee sounds great."

The way his face lit up, however subtle, told me then that I did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop flirting.


	6. Six.

I ended up ordering tea instead.

Sasuke had taken me to a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop a little ways outside campus. It was the kind people usually went to for peace and quiet. The moment I stepped inside, I knew I instantly liked the place. It was warm, cozy, and with not a lot of people.

We gave our orders to the barista but when it was time to pay, Sasuke gently pushed me to the side.

"I got it."

I paused, hand already on my wallet. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I invited you here so I'm paying. Besides, it's the least I can do for making you walk in the cold when you're sick."

"But—" I tried to protest but Sasuke already handed the barista a twenty.

"You can buy me coffee next time." He winked. Whatever else I was about to say died on my lips.

There was a next time?

We were handed our drinks then Sasuke led me to a low table by the window. I held up my cup after settling in my seat.

"Thanks for this."

Sasuke studied my face. "You're welcome."

"So…" I trailed off as I inhaled the steam coming from my cup, the warm vapor helping with my slightly congested nose.

"You like tea," Sasuke observed.

"Yeah," I laughed lightly. "I get hyper when I drink coffee."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before nodding. "I don't know how you do it. Coffee for me is one of the greatest joys in life."

I motioned to the large mug he was holding. "I can see that."

Sasuke breathed a laugh and took a sip of his drink. In the warm glow of the overhead lights, I couldn't help but feel like I was part of a movie set. Everything about right now—from the yellow lights, to the soft background music, to the boy sitting in front of me—all of it reminded me of the overly sweet and totally unrealistic chick flicks I used to watch in high school.

Across from me, Sasuke leaned back in his seat. "So, tell me about yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. That wasn't something I normally hear in casual conversation.

Sure, a coffee outing was one of the best avenues for getting to know someone but did he really have to say it so… businesslike?

"This a job interview or something? 'Cause I'm not sure I dressed for the occasion."

"No," Sasuke said, voice cool and even, like he was amused by what i just said. "But I do like talking to you. And given that I know nothing about you except for your name, your major, and the fact that you prefer tea over coffee, I think this is as good a place to start as any other."

"Better than small talk anyway," he shrugged. "Though I admit I could have phrased that a little better."

"You definitely could. What do you want to know?" I leaned back on my seat and crossed one leg over the other. My brain short-circuited a little at the part where he said he liked talking to me but I was definitely feeling a lot more at ease and confident now. Like I was finally settling into my role.

"Whatever you want to tell me," Sasuke offered.

I pursed my lips. "That's a bit broad. Why don't you start?"

He nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, PolSci major, junior. I like coffee, music, and button down shirts."

That made me raise an eyebrow but Sasuke merely continued. "I don't like sweets. I study three hours in the library three times a week, I run on the weekends, and sometimes, I ask pretty girls I see in the library out for coffee."

He smirked good-naturedly at the end causing blood to rush up my face. I shook my head and smiled. "Is that how you pick up girls?"

"Is it working?"

I pretended to think for a moment.

"Nope. Don't think so."

Sasuke grunted, the corners of lips curling slightly. "Worth a try. Your turn."

I nodded and straightened my back. "Sakura Haruno, Stat major, also a junior. I'm on the women's volleyball team. I like going on walks and stargazing. Let see… My days are pretty routine but sometimes I risk mixing it up and say yes to random guys in the library asking me out for coffee."

"Except you don't like coffee and order tea instead."

"Exactly," I nodded sagely as I brought my teacup to my lips. We were quiet for a while, sipping on our drinks and simply enjoying the peaceful ambience of the place.

"Volleyball, huh?"

"Yup," I grinned. "Outside hitter."

"How long have you been playing?" Sasuke asked.

"Highschool, sophomore year," I answered. "It was only an after school club but I grew to love it after a while. What about you? Play any sports?"

"Lacrosse," he replied. "We don't have a team here though so I just settle for running on the weekends."

I nodded. "Do you miss it?"

"Not really." Sasuke shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I still get to play when I go home during summer break. And right now, I just want to focus on my studies."

"I see. And how's that going for you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sasuke smirked like he knew something I didn't. "Quite well, actually. In fact, I have you to thank for that."

I frowned. What was he talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sauce's got moves.


	7. Seven.

"This really saved my life."

Sasuke pulled out a plain blue planner from his bag and placed it on the table between us. I looked at him curiously.

"What's that have to do with me?" I asked.

He smiled wryly. "I'm not exactly the best at time management. Last year, I almost failed a subject because I couldn't submit a few requirements on time."

I frowned. Sasuke didn't look like someone who had trouble with academics but hey, what did I know?

"I had a lot of org duties and events and it took up most of my time. Things with my family weren't helping either," he confessed. "I started skipping classes and my GPA started to slip. This year, I told myself I'd focus on my classes more which is why I started studying in the library. It helped me keep up with the lessons but I was still pretty much in the muck when it came to prioritization and timing."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "And then I saw you with that giant planner with the colorful markers, and you were crossing stuff out everyday and I thought I'd give it a try."

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

He flashed me that disarming, panty-dropping lopsided grin I didn't know I liked so much. "Best decision I've ever made."

I pressed a hand to my cheek. It brought me joy that somebody found something I did helpful, even if I was unaware of it. And the fact that that somebody was the boy with whom I've been sharing the same study times with only made it better.

"Really?"

"Aa," Sasuke answered. "I actually have time to do everything without cramming or losing sleep. I've also gotten better at keeping track of dates and stuff."

"Well, I'm happy to have been of assistance." I winked at him and a ghost of a smile played at his lips. "I've been telli g my roommate to start one for two years now but she said it was for nerds."

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "It is… but it really works. So, thank you."

I looked at his face. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to share personal things like that with just anyone. Somehow, the fact that he did with me who's practically a stranger, made me even happier than what he said about the planner.

"You're welcome, I guess."

My head tilted to the side and I flashed him a teasing grin. "So, is that why you paid for my drink? To thank me?"

Sasuke frowned, like what I said confused him. "No. I told you, I like talking to you."

I resisted the urge to groan and drop to the floor. Was he always this honest? Or charming?

"You don't even know me."

"Exactly," he said, face schooling back to his usual cool expression. "I've been told talking over hot drinks was a good way to get to know another person, though."

I snorted. "You're funny."

"Thanks, I try."

We talked some more after that, bringing up and discussing everything and anything under the sun. I found out that he had shifted from Business Administration freshman year and that he was indeed part of the fraternity that was famous for their parties.

He was also effortlessly funny. I swear I laughed more times today than I did the past week. Although, I guess my attraction towards him played a big role in that.

"This is nice…" I sighed.

"Yeah?"

I nodded. When our eyes met, I realized how thankful I was that I said yes to Sasuke's offer because now, I made a new friend.

I looked at my empty teacup and wished that I drank more slowly. It had been a while since I talked to someone new and I didn't want to leave yet.

But two hours had passed since we left the library and I knew it was time to go.

"Hey, um, it's getting late," I said, my tone sadder than I liked. "I should probably get going."

Sasuke nodded. "Aa. I'll walk you back."

"Oh no, that's okay," I politely refused. "You already bought me tea. I can go back on my own."

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, Sakura. It's dark out anyway."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

"Hn. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

I smiled at that. I truly enjoyed Sasuke's company and wouldn't mind staying in it for a little longer.

"Well, if you insist."

Shouldering our bags, we said our thanks to the barista and headed for the exit. Sasuke opened the door for me and we walked into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wait for chapter nine.


	8. Eight

* * *

It was cooler out than when we walked to the coffee shop.

It was a typical spring night but I had never been good with the cold. The evening breeze stung my cheeks and I blew on my palms to generate some heat. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed unbothered by the low temperature.

Above us, a full moon shone and bathed the worn cobblestone path in silver light.

"It's a nice night tonight."

I hummed. "A bit cold though."

"You don't like the cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Who does?"

He gave me a look that said 'I do'.

I wrinkled my nose. "Wait, really?"

"Aa. Reminds me of home."

"Oh," I said. "Where are you from?"

"Konoha."

"Me too!" I said excitedly. "Well, born there. I mostly grew up in California."

"Figures." Sasuke smirked.

I frowned. I looked nothing like a typical California girl. "Why? It's not because of my hair, is it?"

Sasuke huffed and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Your accent."

"I don't have an accent."

"You do."

"No, I don't." I scowled. "Sasuke-kun, California doesn't even have an accent!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Using honorifics now?"

I slapped his arm playfully. We continued our friendly banter as we walked, streetlamps and the moon lighting our way. Before we knew it, we were in front of my dorm building.

I smiled up at Sasuke. "Thanks for walking me back."

Sasuke lightly flicked my forehead, the action catching me off-guard. "I'll see you Tuesday."

I fought the blush that threatened to bloom on my face. Waving goodbye, I went inside, not looking back to check whether he was still outside or if he'd left already.

I rode the elevator in silence, positively glowing from today's events. Maybe the universe felt bad for giving me one hell of a fever yesterday and decided to reward me with a new friend.

Good vibes must have been leaking through my pores because Ino noticed as soon as I walked inside our room.

She sniffed. "You're happy."

"Mhm."

"Any reason for that?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

I smiled. "I made a new friend."

"Ooh! Is it a boy?"

I shook my head at Ino's enthusiasm but didn't bother to reply. Still smiling, I walked over to my closet and took out a pair of clean pyjamas.

"So it _is_ a boy!" Ino exclaimed, looking much to happy about her discovery.

I rolled my eyes at her as I pulled down my leggings. Ino was a bit nosy when it came to boys and relationships but I loved her all the same.

"Is it the one from the library?" She asked quickly, phone pulled out for Instagram stalking. "What's his name?"

"Sasuke." I smiled, remembering how he extended his hand as he introduced himself. "And yes, he's the one I told you about."

Ino squealed amd kicked her legs in the air like a little piggy. "Tell me everything! Did you two go out?"

I recounted today's events and Ino listened attentively, squealing and making comments here and there. Her reactions were so on point and animated that I started to feel giddy too.

We laughed and threw pillows at each other at some point. When I finally finished, my cheeks felt hot and I was smiling wide. Ino sat on the floor, her chin resting on my bed, and looking like she just watched the best romantic comedy of the year.

"I'm happy for you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So…" she said. "Is friendship the only thing you want from him?"

"For now."

Her brows furrowed. "What about your little crush?"

I sighed and pulled a pillow to my chest. That was something I still didn't know what to do with.

I had only been in a relationship once back in highschool and it didn't really end all that well. Naruto had caught my then-boyfriend cheating on me with two other girls and ended up punching his lights out in front of the whole school.

For a sixteen year old girl, it had been quite a formative experience.

"I mean, he's gorgeous, and cool, and charming, and the whole time we were talking, all I could think about was how all of it felt like a movie but… I don't know, Ino."

My chin started to wobble but I bit my lip to keep myself from crying unnecessarily. "It's scary. And I don't even know if he has a girlfriend or if he even likes me that way."

Ino nodded, eyes kind. She knew all about my reservation with boys. "Well, if it helps, I think not pursuing a romantic relationship with him is just fine. Take your time to sort out your feelings. Friendship looks good on you anyway. Wear it however long you want."

She smiled at me before straightening up from her place in the floor to hand me a box of tissues. I pulled out a few sheets and blew my nose.

"I'm glad you're my friend," I told her.

"I know. I would be too." She smirked at me and we both laughed. I was certainly lucky to have a friend like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan a supportive girl friend.


	9. Nine.

Weekends were somewhat of a breather for me. Where Mondays to Fridays were planned to the hour, Saturdays and Sundays were as free and fluid as can be.

I could do whatever I want, whenever I want without the guilt of straying from my routine. It was refreshing.

That's not to say that I hated my routine because I don't. It's comforting, actually, to have a reliable schedule to follow. It could be a bit bland and repetitive at times, but it was there for a reason.

Change was scary and uncertainty was daunting.

I liked to think that it's one of the reasons why I chose to study statistics. I liked things to be logical, certain.

Numbers helped with that. In a world where change was the only constant and nothing was ever always guaranteed, knowing how to calculate probabilities and analyze trends was a useful skill to have.

Sometimes, to entertain myself, I come up with random scenarios and think about how likely these events were to happen. Today, I thought about the chances of it raining, the probability of apple pie being served for lunch, and the odds that two random people will run the same trail on the same day at the same time.

Avoiding low-hanging branches, I worked the first two questions in my head. The last one, however, I just snorted at, finding it too far-fetched and silly to actually consider solving.

It was two miles into my run when I realized I shouldn't have dismissed it too quickly.

"On your left!"

A blur of black and green passed by me and stopped by a tree a hundred feet away. It was Sasuke.

He was in a green dry-fit shirt and black basketball shorts. Sweat dripped from his hair and from the looks of it, he had been running for quite a while now.

I jogged up to him. "Sasuke-kun!"

He eyed me from head to toe and nodded in acknowledgement. "I didn't know you ran too."

"I don't," I panted. "But with volleyball training over, I need a new form of physical activity. And you mentioned yesterday that you liked to run so I thought I'd give it a try."

Sasuke nodded and twisted his sides. I watched him stretch a bit before he looked at me with mischief.

"Wanna race?"

I frowned, upper lip curling over my teeth. "Can't we just, like, I don't know, run leisurely?"

"We can," he replied. "But where's the fun in that? Now, c'mon. Just to the tennis court."

I groaned. "You know the odds of ne beating you is low, right? Your legs are longer and you've had tons of practice over me."

Sasuke looked at me like I just spouted nonsense. "Sakura."

I gazed at the path in front of us. It sloped gently down and it didn't look too dangerous even for an inexperienced runner such as myself.

I turned to Sasuke. "Can I get a headstart?"

He snorted, shaking his head. Even with a coat of sweat on his body, he looked good. Probably still smelled like cologne too. Meanwhile, I most likely resembled a sweaty dog in my messy ponytail and old joggers.

"Sure."

"Great," I muttered. "So, how do we do this?"

Sasuke pulled out his phone and tapped away to set the mark. He positioned himself beside me and hovered his thumb on the start button.

My heart beat wildly.

"You ready?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Uh-huh."

Sasuke pressed Start and a voice began to count down from ten.

"Remember my headstart."

"You have two seconds."

When the voice reached one and said 'go', I bolted from my spot and ran like my life depended on it. I didn't look back to check if Sasuke actually stayed behind.

He probably did though since I doubt I'd be able to outrun him. True enough, he ran past me eight seconds into the race.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Sasuke yelled. "Get those legs working!"

I groaned and quickened my pace. It was obviois Sasuke was holding back to allow me to stay close but never quite beside him.

"You're having so much fun with this, aren't you?" It wasn't a question all because the grin on his face was already a dead giveaway. I tried to control my breathing as I kept up the fast pace.

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "Talking will only slow you down."

But he must have taken pity on me because he slowed down so we were side by side.

"Now you're just rubbing it in my face."

My breath got shorter and shorter each step I took, but the tennis court was visible now. Just a few hundred feet more and I'd be able to drop to the ground and soak in the taste of my unsurprising defeat.

"Just a little more now," Sasuke encouraged.

I huffed as I tried hard not to crawl the rest of the way. Sasuke still matched my pace, throwing encouraging half-insults at me.

As we neared the finish line, which in this case was a net, Sasuke upped his pace and ended the race in the blink of an eye.

"Why did I agree to this?" I dropped to my hands and knees as I attempted to catch my breath. My legs were burning and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had the audacity to snicker and look annoyingly attractive while doing so.

"You did good." He smirked. "You kept up with me."

"Only because you slowed down," I told him, breathless.

"Still. Good job."

Even without looking, I knew he was smiling. I turned so I was laying on my back, my chest still heaving. "The headstart didn't work."

Sasuke laughed out loud this time. He laid beside me, one hand resting on his stomach and the other on his side, almost touching mine.

We were laying so close, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I closed my eyes. I could lay here all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters nine and eleven have two of my favorite scenes.


End file.
